Speak Now
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." Will she be able to tell him the truth before it's too late? Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". TIVA!


**I do not know if this is AU or anything. It's just a sudden idea I got while putting my iPod on shuffle.**

* * *

I pulled up to the bright white church, my hands shaking.

_What the hell am I even doing here? _I asked. _Have I __**actually **__lost it?_

I slammed the car door shut.

_I am not the kind of girl  
That should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion_

_Remember why you are here, _I thought to myself quietly. For him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Tony sat at his desk. He turned something over in his hands._

"_What is up?" I asked._

_He smiled his charming trademark, Tony DiNozzo smile._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, putting whatever it was in his pocket._

"_Come on, don't be difficult." I said, frowning._

_He sighed. "Fine."_

_He pulled out…a black ring box._

_I gasped. "For-for who?"_

_He sighed again, but this time, more of a fantasy, dreaming sigh. "Jeanne. We've been dating for a few months, and I've decided that I'll pop the question."_

_He opened the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring._

_Suddenly, it felt the whole world had come to a screeching halt. Everything seemed to come crashing down around me. Was it possible to _feel _your heart break?_

_I'll answer that: Yes, it is. And it hurts like hell._

"_Oh. W-well, she is a very lucky girl." I said. I felt my eyes water. _Oh god, no, _I thought. _I can't do this to him. I can't put my own petty feelings in the way of his.

"_I'll be right back, uh, bathroom." I said, running away, leaving Tony with a confused look._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

So what was I doing here, at his wedding?

I was downright insane. Yes, that answers it.

Oh yeah. I got an invite, and it would have been rude of me not to show up. So here I was.

Okay, better than being insane.

_But you  
Are not the kind of boy  
That should be marrying the wrong girl._

The wrong girl. How could I be so selfish?

I walked up to the front door, where a man was checking in people to the wedding.

"Ziva David?" I asked.

He checked his list. "Oh, I have you right here."

I began to walk in, until he pushed me back. "You're on the list of people requested not to be let in."

"That's absurd!" I cried. Okay, who's brilliant idea was _that?_

"It isn't. Mrs. DiNozzo set it up herself."

Great. The freaking bride kicked me off the list. How the hell does she even _know_ me?

Then, I remembered.

I'm a Mossad ninja. I can get anywhere I want to.

I looked over the small church. I saw a tiny window over by the side.

_Perfect._

I walked over to it. It was about ten feet up, a vent for kitchen heat. I looked around, and saw a small, wooden pallet lying on its side. I set it down in front of the window.

I backed up a couple feet, and then started running. I hit the pallet like a launch pad, and I landed on my elbows, in the window. I struggled to pull myself in.

My feet hit the tiled floor, and I dashed out the door into the main hallway.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snobby little family, all dressed in pastel_

A small family walked past, what could only be Jeanne's family. They wouldn't stop to talk to anyone. Must be hers.

I recognized Abby, who was walking down the main hall in a strapless black dress, adorned with a black spider web shawl. I dashed behind a large curtain.

"Abby! Psst! Abby!" I whispered hoarsely.

She whipped around, and stared at the curtain.

"Holy crap, I'm losing it." She muttered, and she turned back around.

"ABBY! You are not losing it! It's me!" I whispered again.

She whipped open the curtain. "Ziva? Ziva, you came!" She said excitedly.

"Shh, keep it down! Jeanne kicked me off the list and I'll be in deep feces if I get caught!" I said, looking around.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. And what a bitch." She added. "I don't like her."

"Me neither."

"Hey, do you think you could cover me long enough to get into the main room?"

She threw her black shawl around me. "Come on, let's go!"

I heard some yelling from another room.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I wondered about Tony.

_This is  
Surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream_

I wandered into a daydream.

_Where I stand and say_

I pictured Tony, dressed in a tux and forcefully smiling at Jeanne, who fluttered her eyebrows. I gag.

Suddenly, I stand up and say:

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll met when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

"Ziva! Over here!" Abby hissed. She tugged me over to a pew, where she sat me down. I looked up.

Tony stood there. He was just as handsome as I imagined. His usually messy brown hair was neatly gelled back, his tuxedo crisp. He was sweating. I saw Gibbs, his best man, and McGee, standing beside him. Gibbs looked out to the crowd. Suddenly, he spotted me. I smiled sheepishly and waved. He nodded. He went to tap Tony on the shoulder. I shook my head. He cocked his. I held a finger my lips, pointed at me, and crossed my neck with my finger. He nodded again, but more seriously. He understood: if I was caught, I was dead.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

Suddenly, the organ began to play. _Death march, _I thought. I giggled.

Jeanne came out, dressed in a poofy white dress that reminded me of a wedding cake, escorted by a tall, balding man that seemed slightly constipated. I giggled again.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

I looked to Tony, who seemed to slump a little at the sight of his bride. I giggled yet _again._

_But I know  
You wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

I went back to my daydream. Jeanne looked at Tony, furious. Tony, however, ignores her.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll met when you're out of the church at the back door_

He drops the ring, and runs to me. Jeanne is in tears now, and she is screaming hysterically.

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

I was ripped out of my daydream again.

"Anthony DiNozzo, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Tony looked at her. "I do."

"Jeanne Benoit, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

She fluttered her eyebrows. I gagged. "I do."

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold you peace."_

"If anyone has any objections to the bonding of these two souls, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence. Then, suddenly, I am standing. Everything in me is screaming to sit back down.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaking hands  
All eyes on me…_

Everyone is staring at me. But I don't care anymore.

Abby is the only one who looks up at me with a smile. Grin, actually.

The only one I'm looking at it Tony, who stares at me. "Ziva?" he asks softly.

Jeanne looks ready to break something, throw up, scream, or do all three.

"What is _she _doing here? Someone grab her!' She screams hysterically.

No one moves.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

With sweaty palms, I begin to speak.

_I am not the kind of girl_

"I am not the kind of girl,

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

"who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. I made in a huge mistake in letting it get this far, Tony, without telling you something. A secret I've been keeping for years. When I first walked into that bullpen at NCIS, I met a man I will never forget. He was charming and funny, but, most of all, he _cared._ In a way that no one else had ever cared about me before. That man was you, Tony."

_But you are not the kind of boy_

"Tony, I…I love you. And, now, you may never want to see me again because of this, but it is only fair that you know."

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

Silence. Then, Jeanne starts screaming again. "Someone _grab her!"_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll met when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

Tony looks at me. Suddenly, he puts down the ring he is supposed to slip on Jeanne's finger.

Jeanne looks at him "Tony, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"What I should have done a long time ago." He said. He took Jeanne's hand, and placed in it his to-be wedding ring. He looked at me. "I thought you'd never say so!"

_And you say "Let's run away now"  
"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door!"_

He took off his tux, to reveal a plain white, button down tee. I looked at Gibbs, who winked. McGee looked like he was going to pass out. Abby had stood up and was chanting "Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!"

_Baby, I didn't say say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now!"_

The whole place was in a flurry. Jeanne was sobbing loudly, trying to be calmed by her mother. McGee had ran over to Abby. Abby looked at him before grabbing his head and kissing him fully on the lips. I grinned. Gibbs, in the entire midst of it, walked more calmly than if the place was empty. I laughed, and I tugged Tony out the door, to my car. Before we got in, he turned to me.

He was kissing me. On the lips. My lips curved around his, and he responded by curving his around mine. It was a beautiful, blissful moment. Even with all the yelling and screaming and cheering and crying. He opend my door. "Ladies first." He said with a grin.


End file.
